IYSNF
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: What would happen if three members of the Akasuki were kidnapped by 3 fangirls from Konaha? And what if these girl just happened to be Yaoi fangirls? Contains Shonen-ai. CRACKFIC.


**Summary:** What would happen if three members of the Akasuki were kidnapped by 3 fangirls from Konaha? And what if these girl just happened to be Yaoi fangirls!? (Shonen-ai)

**Origin:** I was watching a LOT of naruto fan flash mostly of the akasuki and some vids that referred to yaoi fangirls in animes...so that day as i was watching vids i came up with a story,me and my friend were on IM talkin and i told him about a story and started writing it on the spot, he add in things here and there and came up with the title, so partial credit does go to RyujinShinigami, check out his story if you can.

**ThInGs To KnOw: **I don't read the manga so this story follows the anime (not exactly but basically), which means Itachi isn't dead yet and Sasuke is starting to form his own team. Also the characters personalities might be a bit different from what their suppose to be, so sorry about that, i've been watching/reading a lot of fanflashes/fanfic's about the Akasuki so sorry if i get their personalities wrong. Even the normal characters like Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, their personalities might be a bit off, but it'll be explain why their acting that way, so just deal with it for now.

**One more thing**........

Yes this does contain shonen-ai, and it will contain yaoi in the future chapters.......if you don't know what yaoi is.......then don't feel bad, neither do these three members of the akasuki......

**Also:** There will probably be a LOT of different pairings.....

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi wake up to find themselves tied up and handcuffed to chairs in a plain gray room with a door and a small window. They try to move but a jutsu prevents them from moving. Itachi focuses and tries to break the jutsu that is holding them but for some reason his sharigan won't active. Deidara tried to activate his clay bombs but couldn't, he opened his mouth expecting to not be able to speak but….

"Where are we?" Deidara said

"I'm not sure, i just woke up here." Itachi replied

"Me too" Sasori said

Itachi and Deidara turned to stare at Sasori who was blankly staring at them.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Deidara and Itachi yelled at the same time

"I was but, now for god knows what reason, i'm alive." Sasori said dully

"How in the world?" Itachi said

"Like i would know?" Sasori said

"Itachi cant you break the jutsu?" Deidara asked

"Unfortunately i can't i'm trying but this is something i haven't seen before…..plus my sharigan won't activate." Itachi said

"WHAT!?" Sasori exclaimed

"WHO THE FUCK KIDNAPPED US!?' Deidara angrily said

"I'm not sure, but it must be someone who's gone to great lengths to make a jutsu even I can't break." Itachi said.

"Who cou-"Sasori began to say but was interrupted by the door opening.

In the doorway stood 3 girls, one with short pink hair, a girl with long black-ish hair, and the last girl had long blonde hair.

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori's eyes widened as they realized who they were.

"You're that girl- who killed me!" Sasori exclaimed

"Sakura!? The girl that's in love with my brother defeated YOU!?

Sakura's eye twitched

"I am NOT in love with him" she said angrily.

(Itachi has a flashback of how utterly USELESS she was back in the ninja academy when Sasuke was still going there)

"Sure you aren't and how in the world did you defeat Sasori!?"

"Ask him yourself." Sakura said

Itachi looked at Sasori who was glaring at Sakura muttering evil thoughts under his breath.

"Maybe later" he replied

"Who are the rest of you?" Deidara questioned.

"I'm Ino" said the blonde

"And I'm Hinata" said the black haired one.

"The blacked haired one is in love with the nine-tailed fox boy." Itachi told the other akasuki members.

Hinata's face turned red at Itachi's comment.

"I- I am not!" Hinata yelled.

"All these women are in denial." Itachi said, Deidara nodded.

"Yes they are." Deidara said

" WE ARE NOT IN DENIAL! Or at least i'm not..." Ino said, Sakura and Hinata turned to Ino.

"WHAT!?" they said together

" Well....Sakura you were in love with Sasuke and Hinata, we all know you're in love with Naruto."

"Exactly 'were' past-tense!" Sakura said.

'Ino you know the truth about Sasuke and Naruto, we're done with them for good."

"Unfortunately, your right there, I just a bit hard for me to accept it, I mean, i did spend my younger years chasing after that boy lo-" she says but id interrupted.

"This is Itachi's fault isn't it?" Deidara said, Sakura turns to the three akasuki members.

"No" Sakura said briefly.

"It shocked me too, but I'm still sure that joining this club was the best thing I've ever done in my life." Hinata said.

"Club?" Sasori questioned.

"I think we should explain things to them don't you?" Sakura said

"Yes, i think we do." Hinata replied.

"We're the top three members of this club." Ino stated.

"Exactly what club?" Deidara said

"Itachi don't you wonder why u can't break the jutsu on you guys?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"I suppose I do." He replied.

" Well I just want to get out!" said a very irritated Deidara.

"The jutsu is called restriction jutsu 7 fan-"

" WHAT!? I can't even break a restriction jutsu!?"

"It's not any ordinary restriction jutsu."

"Whoopee fuckin doo." Deidara said.

"It's restriction jutsu 7-fangirl style." Sakura said.

" WHAT!? YOU'RE FANGIRLS!?" Sasori exclaimed.

Deidara chokes on his spit with a WTF!? Look on his face.

" You brought us here because you fangirls!?" Deidara said

"Of course we did!" Ino said.

"Oh-" Itachi began.

"-Shit." Deidara finished.

"So what do you want from us?" Sasori asked

The three girl's aura turned dark and for the first in a long time the three akasuki members felt absolutely terrified.

"I think I know you guys-"

"Know what?" Sasori asked.

"They want to see my artwork of course!" Deidara said arrogantly.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata look at each other and began laughing disrupting the once dark aura and the two other member of the akasuki shook their heads.

" Yeah right! Like we would go through the trouble of bringing you here for that!" Sakura exclaimed.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE BI-" Deidara said but was interrupted by a punch across the face from Sakura, Deidara was absolutely shocked.

Hinata approached Deidara pressing her hand against his cheek, to see the wound

" SAKURA! Don't hurt them!" she yelled at Sakura.

Deidara blushes but scoffs at her angrily, "What are YOU doing?!"

Sakura pouted and Ino laughed at Deidara

Hinata glared at Deidara and Deidara's eyes widened.

"Stopping her from kicking your pretty little ass" she said threateningly.

" Whoa was NOT expected that from YOU." Itachi said

" Are all the Konoha women this insane Itachi?"

Hinata ignores his comment she is still looking at Deidara's wound.

"Apperentl-" Itachi began to say but stops mid-sentence as Sakura glares at him.

"Sakura! It's bruising!" Hinata whined.

"Fine, I'll heal it!"

Deidara plays the idiot and stares down Hinata's jacket, Hinata sees him staring and slaps him hard, making another bruise on his cheek

Deidara yelps loudly in pain which got surprised stares from the other two akasuki members.

"Don't worry I'll heal that too." Sakura said.

Sakura kneeled next to Deidara and began to heal his bruise until it was completely gone. When she stood up and walked away, Deidara questioned her.

"Why did you heal me?"

"Because we can't that pretty face of yours get messed up before we even started." Hinata stated.

"Damn it if that bitch hadn't destroyed my puppets this wouldn't be a problem." Sasori muttered under his breath.

"The only reason you're alive is because of me so i would shut up if i were you" Sakura said.

"How did u bring me back to life?"

"Well I wouldn't have killed you if I knew you had such a pretty face, but unfortunately I had to and then I made a deal with-" Sakura shuddered remembering her deal with Orichimaru, that disgusting, sneaky, ugh, but before she could continue Ino interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter, you alive right." Ino stated.

Sasori nodded his head suddenly a light bulb goes on in Deidara's mind and he thinks he's caught on.

"Ah so that's what they want!" Deidara exclaimed as he looked at Itachi.

"What?" Sakura asked, but Ino caught on.

"Of course not!" Ino exclaimed, Sakura catches on and goes into shock for a few seconds.

"Huh?" Hinata said absolutely clueless.

"Did you bring us here to have sex with us?" Itachi said plainly.

Hinata turned a new shade of red.

"No way!!!!" Hinata shouted.

"Then why!?" Sasori questioned, it seemed even he was getting irritated.

The girls look at each other and sighed.

"Wait, just what kind of fangirls are you anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Good question" Deidara said.

"We're yaoi fangirls!" they said proudly.

The three akasuki members looked at each other and then back at the girls.

"What's yaoi?"

"It looks like we'll have to explain this to them" Sakura said.

"Seems so." Ino replied.

"NARUTO!!!!SASUKE!!!! STOP TRYING TO PEEP FROM THAT WINDOW AND GET IN HERE!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke's here?" Itachi said, eyebrows raised.

Naruto sighed.

"Looks like she did notice." Naruto said.

"Come on dobe, she probably has a job for us." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped in from the window to see the three surprised face of the akasuki.

"Why are these guys here?" Naruto asked

"They're here for the same purposes we brought you two here a year ago." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened.

"You brought them here for that!?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"I don't think they could do it." Sasuke said.

" I wouldn't doubt us little brother, we could do anything you two idiots could do, and better." Itachi said dully.

Naruto begins to laugh, Sasuke walked in front of Itachi.

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke said.

"Bring it on." Deidara said

"Your funeral!" Sasuke said.

Naruto stops laughing and turns to Sakura.

"So we're doing what those two do?" Sasori questioned.

"Not exactly, we won't let you go that far....yet." Ino replied

"But wait- what are we doing? All we know is that your yaoi fangirls, and that you've kidnapped us to do what those two do." Sasori said.

"You still haven't answered us what's yaoi?" Deidara said

" Naruto, Sasuke do you mind showing them what yaoi is?" Sakura

"Show?" Itachi asked, but he was ignored.

Naruto turned red while Sasuke blushed which he tried to quickly get rid of.

"Ummm- I'm not sure if I feel comfortable doing that in front of 3 guys." Naruto said as his face turned back to its original color.

"Oh I didn't mean that, I just meant shonen-ai." Sakura reassured them.

"Oh, well we've never had such a large audience before." Sasuke said.

"Usually its only one person, and then there was that one time with you, Hinata, and Ten-ten. Hey, where is Ten-Ten anyway, she one of the top members." Naruto said.

"She's on a mission that's why Ino's here, we made her seat four." Hinata explained.

"But why us? Couldn't you use the Kakashi and Iruka, or maybe Gaara? Did you have to use me?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how jealous you get when we use Gaara with Naruto instead of you, I thought that you would've preferred it like this." Sakura countered.

"Damn." Sasuke said, she got him there, he really didn't like it when anyone else was paired with Naruto, especially Iruka.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, what makes Sasuke jealous that concerns Naruto?" Itachi said.

"Well let's just say we currently have five guys currently employed for us." Ino said.

"Employed? What the fuck, are you doing working for them?" Itachi questioned.

"Something you could never do in a million years." Sasuke said quickly.

"Whatever." Itachi replied.

" So how about it?" Sasuke asked, Naruto sighed.

" Why not?"

Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's chin and pulled Naruto's face closer to his own-

" WHAT-" Sasori started.

-Until their lips finally meet in a passionate kiss, Naruto stringed his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke held his hands on Naruto's hips-

" THE-" Deidara continued.

-they parted, still holding each other Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear and then nibbled it causing Naruto to moan softly.

" FUCK!?!?!?!" Itachi finished.

The three akasuki members were in a state of shock and looked at the three Konoha women, who were staring at the scene intensely, their eyes wide and a slight blush on their face, except for Hinata who was trying not to hyperventilate.

"That's what yaoi is!?" Deidara exclaimed, Ino nodded her head still staring at Naruto and Sasuke who were still holding each other.

"I told you guys that you would never be able to do what we do in a million years." Sasuke said smirking.

"And by the way what we just did, was not yaoi, that was shonen-ai, soft stuff is considered shonen-ai, but as it gets harder or more 'intense' it's referred to as yaoi." Naruto explained.

The three akasuki member's eyes widened.

"More intense!?" Deidara practically shouted, Itachi scoffed.

"I doubt_ you_ could go farther than that." Itachi said daring Sasuke to go farther, thinking_ 'like he'll ever do something like that with a guy, and Naruto of all people!' _Sasuke smirked at him and his hand unzipped Naruto's jacket and his head went to Naruto's neck, kissing him softly. Naruto blushed a bit, mostly because he didn't exactly want three guys watching them.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto said in surprise trying to push away from Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back and put his face extremely close to Naruto's.

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"Do you have to do this now?" Naruto said, Sasuke slid his hand onto Naruto's exposed hip.

"Why not?" Sasuke said arrogantly as his hand slid to Naruto's pants zipper, Naruto pushes his hand away.

"Sasuke! Can't we do this later?" Naruto responded.

"Hmm- are you saying you don't like it?" Sasuke said as he began to slip his hand down Naruto's pants while Naruto tried to stop a soft moan from escaping but failed. Meanwhile in three chairs sat the akasuki members, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

"Itachi! Make them stop!" Sasori yelled at Itachi.

"Never! Just endure it! You're stronger than that!" Itachi yelled back.

Deidara was completely on his own as they argue, he was quiet, just staring at the scene. '_No way, there is absolutely no way-'. _His thought were interrupted by the pressure building up in his pants, it was growing more by the minute. '_There is no way that these two guys much less Itachi's little brother and that idiot Naruto could make me aroused! And aren't I supposed to not be able to move?' _He flinched as the pressure began to become even stronger. Itachi and Sasori stopped arguing to look at Deidara, Itachi saw it was obvious he was in pain and sighed. He didn't realize that Deidara was such a homophobic, though he didn't have too he decided to spare Deidara.

"Okay Sasuke, I give up." Itachi muttered, Sasuke smirked and removed his hand from Naruto's pants slowly stepping away from him. Naruto zipped up his jacket and then turned to the three fangirls who were still staring at them, Naruto sighed and slapped Sakura across her face.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he tried to hit him.

"I had to stop you from drooling!" Naruto said as he dodged Sakura's punch.

"Fine! Ino! Hinata!" Sakura yelled at them.

"You don't have to yell Sakura, we've gotten over it already." Ino said.

"Fine then." Sakura said as she turned to the three akasuki members.

"So what do you guys say?" Sakura asked them.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"How would you guys like to work for us?" Hinata said pleasantly, the expressions of the three akasuki members were priceless.

"Why would we do that!?" Itachi said.

"Because they pay pretty damn well." Sasuke said.

"No way am I kissing a guys to make money." Itachi said.

"What about you Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather be dead again." He replied, Sakura sighed.

"Deidara?" she said.

"Of course not. None of us are going to work for you guys. Right Deidara." Sasori said, Deidara didn't reply.

"Right?" Sasori said once again.

"Ummm- well, how much does it pay again?" Deidara replied and Sakura smiled.

"Finally someone smart enough to consider our offer." Sakura said.

"What!?" Itachi said.

"Well if it pays well then what's a kiss here or there?" Deidara said.

"Deidara!" Sasori said in surprise, he never expected Deidara to actually consider the offer.

"It actually depends on how far you go and how popular you are, right now Naruto and Sasuke are the hottest pairing." Sakura said as she looked hopefully at Deidara, Itachi and Sasori stared at him too.

"Well-"

* * *

If you actually read this story then PLEASE REVIEW.......

and yes i suppose you could say i ended on a cliffhanger....

Anyway if your looking foward to the next cahpter, blah, blah, blah, it might take me a while to get chapter two out.......so be patient please.......

And if your wondering what I.Y.S.N.F means...it'll be revealed in chapter two.....

Anyway....c ya till next time...


End file.
